There are many potential uses for epitaxial filled trench structures; however two problems arise in the fabrication of epitaxial filled deep trenches. The first problem is currently not possible to produce high quality single-crystal semiconductor filled trenches that do not include dopants that have diffused into the trench material from the substrate or diffuse out of the trench into the substrate. Such dopant diffusions can adversely affect device parametrics. The second problem is stresses in the crystal structure of the trench material caused by the epitaxial growth process can also adversely affect device parametrics. Therefore, there is a need for an epitaxial filled trench structure and method of fabricating epitaxial filled trench structures with controlled dopant and stress levels.